helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~
February/March 2014 Concert ' ---- '''Released' TBA Format DVD Magazine Recorded 2014 ---- Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concert Chronology ---- Previous: ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ September 2013 Next: TBA ]] Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ (ハロプロ研修生 発表会 2014 ～2月・3月の生タマゴShow!～) is Hello Pro Kenshuusei's upcoming February/March 2014 concert. Setlist Unless otherwise noted, songs are performed by all members. (Hello Pro Kenshuusei + Juice=Juice) #Ten Made Nobore! #What's Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo - Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Kaga Kaede, Yamagishi Riko, Sasaki Rikako, Tanaka Karen, Mikame Kana, Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Danbara Ruru, Haga Akane, Funaki Musubu #Bagel Ni Ham & Cheese - Yoshihashi Kurumi, Ogawa Rena, Murota Mizuki, Nomura Minami, Ichioka Reina #Choto Mate Kudasai! - Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako, Inaba Manaka, Fujii Rio, Inoue Hikaru #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS - Juice=Juice #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Juice=Juice #''Performance Varies'' #*Tokyo Show: FIRST KISS - Taguchi Natsumi, Makino Maria, Danbara Ruru #*Nagoya Show: TBA #*Osaka Show: TBA #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Cha Cha SING #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! Featured Members *Makoto (MC) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako **19th Gen: Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Inoue Hikaru **20th Gen: Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Danbara Ruru, Haga Akane, Funaki Musubu *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari Trivia *It was announced on December 21, 2013 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. *It is the first time that Hello Pro Kenshuusei performs at Zepp Tokyo and Zepp Nagoya. *It is the first Hello Pro Kenshuusei concert since 2008 to not feature Kaneko Rie. *According to an article by Aol, tickets for the event sold out within a few days. *Kosuga Fuyuka will not be participating in this show. Gallery Hello_Project-439220.jpg|Rehearsal Hello_Project-439221.jpg|Rehearsal Fujii Rio, Funaki Musubu, Inoue Hikaru, Mikame Kana, Niinuma Kisora, Tanaka Karen, Wada Sakurako-438226.jpg|Rehearsal Fujii Rio, Funaki Musubu, Inoue Hikaru, Mikame Kana, Niinuma Kisora, Tanaka Karen, Wada Sakurako-438225.jpg|Rehearsal Funaki Musubu, Inoue Hikaru, Mikame Kana, Niinuma Kisora, Tanaka Karen, Wada Sakurako-438224.jpg|Rehearsal Hello_Project-440143.jpg|Rehearsal blog, Ichioka Reina, Sasaki Rikako, Yamaki Risa-441044.jpg|Rehearsal Hello_Project-439751.jpg|Rehearsal Hello_Project-439750.jpg|Rehearsal Hello_Project-439749.jpg|Rehearsal o0480072012841237655.jpg|Rehearsal Hello_Project-441764.jpg|Rehearsal Concert Schedule *'Total:' 6 Shows External Links *Official announcement *Event page *Rehearsal Blog Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:2014 Concerts Category:Article stubs